Angels and Demons
by madbeme
Summary: A Christmas Story for Eliot. No matter where you travel. Where ever in the world you roam. Know in your heart that you will never lose your way... Because all roads lead back home. *Polishing and rewriting some of this story. Will be posting very soon.
1. Regret

Elliot's leg throbs as he tries to maneuver his truck through the twists and turns of the interstate. The only thing taking his mind off of his leg is the dull ache in his shoulder. Both are lasting reminders of his last encounter with Col. Vance. He pulls off the highway and into the parking of a small diner, he needs to rest. The pain makes it hard to focus and he has a long drive ahead of him.

The diner reminds him of simpler times in his life. A time… a time before life became so complicated. He takes a seat at the counter, ordering up some comfort food to soothe his soul. A glance toward the pie case makes him smile at the thought of Parker's usual reaction to such a wealth of treats. The chocolate addiction was a trait inadvertently passed down by Sophie. The lilt of Parker's laughter rings through his mind as he digs into his burger and fries.

This is truly his kind of place, filled with truckers and locals. He makes small talk with the waitress as he pays his tab. For a brief moment takes a look at the scenery. It has been a long time since he spent time in familiar surroundings. This drive used to be second nature to him. As he restarts his truck, his mind fills with a jumble of incomplete thoughts from his past colliding with the present.

He takes a look at himself in the review mirror as he backs from his space. How different he looks now. He is a different man now. Gone is the soldier with the high and tight hair and crisp uniform. Father Time has etched more than a few lines on his face and his work has left him with a body covered with enough scars to give Frankenstein a run for his money. He tucks his hair behind his ear with a flick of his finger before placing the truck into drive.

The invitation was one that he could not refuse. He knows that he needs this. He needs to come to terms with parts of his past. The invitation was one of fate and far be it for him to tempt the hand of fate.

The air grows colder as he continues northward. He takes in the sight of the exit towards Boston with a smile. So much of his life is tied to that city but he dare not set foot back there. He is still wanted in Boston and Christmas is better spent on this side of prison walls.

He crosses border after border until he pulls into the familiar seaside town in Maine. The place looks the same as the last time he was here. He makes this way down the narrow streets to the outskirts of town. The country road leads up to the inn. The image before his eyes could be straight from Currier and Ives.

The inn is grand in the colonial style with wrapping porches and clapboard siding. The rose garden is wrapped for its winter nap in burlap. The hedges and bushes are the bare framework of their sculpted summer forms. The site of this place was always a home away from home. He can see the flicker of light as the front door opens as he pulls up. Paddy and Mickey walk from the porch towards the truck as he opens the door to get out.

Eliot winces as he is slapped on the back. He turns to see Connie coming up from behind. The men embrace. His unit was like role call at an Irish bar and it amuses him to this day. He walks into the inn with the others as he is greeted by Paddy's mother, Mrs. Hannigan . Momma Hannigan is a wisp of a woman whose features have soften to become that of a doting grandmother. She lavishes kisses and hugs on all of them as they enter. When they came to the inn on leave, they were family and it still feels that way today.

The inn has not changed; the old world grandeur remains intact. The atmosphere is warm and inviting. The spirit of the season is everywhere with the scent of balsam and fir wafting through the air. There is something about Maine that always soothed his soul. The boys are ushered into the back and into the kitchen. Mrs. Hannigan plies them with coffee and pie to refresh them after their long drive.

The conversation comes easy and the hours fly by into the evening. The company distracts Eliot's mind from the aches and pains of his wounds from the DC job. The four of them end up sitting by the fire sipping brandy by nights end. Eliot has not felt this at home for so long. Nate, Sophie, Parker and Hardison are his family but this was his family in his previous life. There is no need for pretense; there is no need for explanation. He is truly at ease in this company. He can let his guard down and relax. They linger in conversation well into the night. As the hour falls between really late and way too early, the men retire to their rooms. Eliot takes in the warmth of the blankets as he drifts off to sleep. He peacefully drifts into his dreams. As his mind calms, he is transported back to his first visit to the inn. Paddy had brought him home for the holidays during leave. The smells and sounds of the house are a lullaby.

Eliot wakes in the morning from the most restful sleep that he has had in a very long time. His worries seem lightyears away until he rolls over awaking the aches and pains of the bullet wounds. He lies flat until the wave of agony subsides. A glance out the window reveals snowflakes dancing on sunbeams in the icy morning air. He can hear everyone beginning to stir and he can use some coffee to clear his head. Eliot steps into the steam of the shower to bring him back to center before he joins the others in the kitchen. As he crosses the threshold of the kitchen door, Paddy offers Eliot a cup of coffee. Eliot follows Paddy as they walk out to the back porch with a view of the barns. Eliot notices that the horses are out and appear to have been fed. He can see the sleep in Paddy's eyes and by sleep… he means the hangover. Paddy could not have been the one to tend to the horses. He wonders if again perhaps he has managed to curry the favor of fate in presence of perhaps another long lost friend still being close by.


	2. Cold Water

Paddy takes a seat in an Adirondack chair as he pulls out a flask from the pocket of his flannel shirt. He offers Eliot a bit of the hair of the dog as he pours a splash of whiskey into his coffee. Eliot offers up his cup for a hit as he takes a seat upon the railing. The bracing cold of the air feels good on his skin and his shoulder. He has missed regular winter weather with too much time in the South and the West Coast, there is nothing like the East Coast. "For medicinal purposes only." Paddy motions towards Eliot's shoulder with a raise of his mug.

"So a misadventure with the Colonel or your new friends?" Paddy takes a swig directly from the flask before placing it back in his pocket. He motions towards Eliot's obvious injuries. Eliot gives him a roll of his eyes, he knows Paddy can see right through him. "A bit of both."

"From the way you have been moving… two shots with a nine…" Paddy lays his head back and closes his eyes to shield his brain from the morning sun. "You should have them looked at bro." Eliot appreciates the candor and the care. Eliot knows that Paddy will keep an eye on him but will let him be. Just as he would do for Paddy. "Eh… Just merely fatigued." Eliot brushes off the suggestion though he realizes that Paddy may be on to something. These wounds should be further along in the healing process. Perhaps he is beginning to feel his age, Eliot laughs to himself. He is not as young as he used to be.

"You know she is in town." Paddy rests his coffee cup on his forehead for warmth without opening his eyes to check Eliot's reaction. He doesn't need to, he already knows what it will be and that Eliot would have noticed that the horses have been fed. Eliot knows that there is only one she that Paddy would be referring too. Eliot casts his eyes out towards the barns. Tess has never been far from his thoughts. He is aware that he does not yet have a plan for when he sees Tess again. He never thought he would see her again. He never thought he would find himself back here again. Yet, here he is and now it is only a matter of time until he will see Tess.

Eliot is happy to see Mickey and Connie joining them. He needs the distraction and to get out of his own head. There will be plenty of time to think about Tess later. The conversations from the night before pick up where they had left off. The conversations are only broken up by the arrival of Paddy's wife and kids and the Gunnery Sargent calling on the widow Hannigan.

"Spencer, what a surprise, looks like the band of misfits is back together." He slaps Eliot on the shoulder, the wrong shoulder. Eliot knows that he cannot react despite the desire to yell out in pain. Mrs. Hannigan brings out a cup of coffee for the Gunny with a nod and a smile at seeing this particular group assembled on her porch. The Gunny talks them into a bit of hunting since it is early enough and he was sure that Ms. Hannigan would love a fresh turkey for Christmas dinner. With this crew, it would be just like old times. The group separates to gather warm clothes as the Gunny and Paddy gather the supplies. Eliot pulls out some warmer clothes from his bags as Mrs. Hannigan stops by his room with a pair of lined overalls to protect him from the cold ground. She gives him a smile and a wink as she closes the door behind her. She stills considers Eliot to be one of her sons.

Mrs. Hannigan hands Eliot a bag of sandwiches and thermos filled with hot chocolate for their outing as he walks out the door of the inn to join the others. The men file into several pick up trunks to head further into the country to the Gunny's farm. They prepare for the hunt and head into the back woods of the property. Eliot enjoys the quiet of the woods and the cold. He is happy that he is paired with Mickey. He loves all of these men without condition. Gunnery Sargent Binks is one of his favorite people in the world but he needs to wade slowly back into these waters. A chance meeting on a mission in Iraq changed his life for ever but at this moment, he needs to ease into his past and time alone with the Gunny would be a cannonball in. Other than Paddy, none of them know who he became after he left the service. They are blissfully unaware of the darkness that consumed his life. He watches the Gunny, Paddy and Connie positioned a bit further down thinking back to when they met.

His unit was assigned to a forward position with a number of Marines. It's a small world in these parts, Paddy's family and the Gunny's were longtime friends. Paddy was the wayward soldier son of one of the Gunny's best childhood friends. Eliot's thoughts drift back to time spent in combat with all of these men. They shared experiences that changed them from friends to brothers. As the relationship with his own father fell apart, the Gunny… the Gunny became the closest thing he had to a father.

Mickey has managed to drift off into a deep sleep as they stalk the local turkey population. Eliot makes himself comfortable against a nearby tree with the sun on his face a short distance away from Mickey. In a short while, he is joined by the Gunny. "I'm glad you're here, Eliot. It's been too long since you've been home, son." He takes a seat leaning up against a fallen log. "Pass me some of that hot chocolate, would ya." Eliot obliges the request and pours them each some of the hot chocolate. His senses are instantly tantalized by the scent of the drink. Mrs. Hannigan's famous hot chocolate with a ample pouring of Bailey's. If he stays here, he is going to gain twenty pounds. The smell of the hot chocolate revives Mickey from his coma and the hunting rapidly devolves into another BS session in the woods as Paddy and Connie wander over for some of the hot chocolate.

Back in town:

"You know he is going to kill us dead if he finds out that we followed him." Hardison trails behind Parker as they walk through the quaint town. "He came here because it means something to him. I want to know what it means." Parker takes in the gently falling snow mixed with the sunlight. She wonders if it is like rain and searches the sky for a rainbow. Parker eyes the shops as the walk down the street. "Sophie would totally dig this place. It's like… you took a snow globe and just... just." She raises her arms in the air and spins around.

Hardison looks up at Parker with a smile. She is like a kid in this town. The whole town is decorated for the holiday in a very traditional way. The town looks like something he remembers from a Norman Rockwell painting. Parker's joy takes a blissful turn as she spies a small bakery filled with holiday treats. "Oooh… in here." She physically grabs Hardison by the collar as she pulls him into the store.

Her eyes grow wide at the array of sweets in the shop. The display cases are a sugar filled fantasy. Within a few moments, they are greeted by the shop's owner. Parker instantly strikes up a conversation with the woman behind the counter. The two women fall into a conversation about the confections with Parker asking endless questions as she chooses her vices. As they pay, Hardison asks about local accommodations. The woman behind the counter, who is now known as Tess, offers for them to follow her to the local inn. She mentions that she is stopping there any way and it's the best accommodations for 30 miles. Tess boxes up some additional treats as she prepares to close up her shop. Hardison and Parker grab their car and follow behind Tess' Jeep.

Parker's eyes dart from window to window taking in the Christmas lights as they drive to the outskirts of town and pull up to the inn. "This is like something out of a Christmas card." Hardison has to smile. This trip might just turn out to be the best Christmas ever as they head toward the inn. The scene through the windshield is like it was pulled directly out of a snow globe like Hardison's Nana used to collect.

They park the cars and follow Tess into the Inn. Tess calls for Mrs. Hannigan who appears from the kitchen. No sooner does Mrs. Hannigan enter the room, when she is suddenly joined by the Gunny and the others in the foyer as they return from their trip to the woods. The moment is punctuated by the unfolding scene of Tess seeing Eliot and Eliot seeing Tess in the company of Parker and Hardison.

"Eliot?" Tess is shocked to see him and this encounter has captured the attention of everyone in the room. It took a lot less time than they expected for Eliot to run into Tess. Paddy had given it at least another day. Parker notices the odd expression on Eliot's face as he tries to speak to Tess. She is not quite sure how to read it. This would have been an ideal moment to have Sophie around. Nobody reads Eliot like Sophie. Tess' expression tells all of them that Eliot's sudden appearance is a surprise. Tess maintains her cool while shooting a look at Paddy. She knows that Paddy is the reason that Eliot has suddenly reappeared where she least expected him.

After seeing the change in Tess' expression Mrs. Hannigan decides to quickly take control of the room with a big warm greeting for Parker and Hardison as Eliot announces that the pair are friends of his. Eliot tries to grab Tess' attention but Tess took the moment of Mrs. Hannigan's introduction as a moment to pull a Houdini.


	3. Alone

Mrs. Hannigan quickly musters up rooms for Parker and Hardison guiding them upstairs to lessen the tension that has come over the room. Eliot is a bit confused by the presence of Parker and Hardison. He is not sure if he is angry or relieved that they are here with what just happened. The only way they would have end up in Maine is if they had followed him here. The question remains as to why they chose to follow him.

Eliot walks out onto the porch in a vain attempt to catch Tess but he knows that Tess has vanished. The only things that he can see are the tail lights at the end of the road. He had played out the moment that he would see her again so many times. In his wildest dreams, he could not have even imagined the scenario that just happened. Eliot rubs his forehead, the way he does when he is troubled, as he paces on the porch.

Mrs. Hannigan has returned from walking Parker and Hardison upstair, she spies Eliot pacing outside the window. She walks out onto the porch to check on Eliot. She knows that neither of them were prepared to see each other. "Give her a bit of time to get over the surprise, Eliot. Your friends are settling in. I gave them the rooms next to you." Mrs. Hannigan gives him a gentle touch on the shoulder as she walks back inside. Eliot follows Mrs. Hannigan back into the inn, he walks upstairs to talk with Parker and Hardison. It is now time to figure out what the hell is going on that would prompt Parker and Hardison to follow him all the way to Maine. He knocks on Parker's door before walking into the room. Parker is happily unpacking her things as Eliot takes a seat on the bed. As Eliot expected, Parker is acting like this is the most normal thing in the world. "So, you going to tell me what you are doing here, Parker?"

As the words leave Eliot's lips, Hardison appears at the door. "We were worried about you, man. You know being shot and all." Hardison takes a seat on the bed next to Eliot. Without missing a beat, Parker asks the question that was left hanging in the air downstairs. "So who is the girl, Eliot?" Hardison decides that the question is better asked than trying to explain why they are there. "Yeah, who is the girl, Eliot?"

Eliot gets up and paces which means that he is going to lie to them. "Someone I used to know." Eliot knows that he is not quite ready to explain this whole situation to Parker and Hardison. He doesn't even know where to start this story. With the vague statement as to who Tess is hanging in the air, Eliot walks out of the room to sort through the thousand thoughts which are colliding in his head. Eliot walks downstairs and out the back door. He needs to walk.

In the kitchen:

Mrs. Hanngian shoots a knowing look at Paddy as Eliot passes by. "Paddy, let him go." She tries to stop his son from following. Paddy relents at his mother's request. Connie offers to go instead. Connie walks out towards the barns. He knows exactly were Eliot will be. Eliot is standing nose to nose with one of the horses. Connie walks up and takes a position next to Eliot. "Hey."

Eliot glances up. "Hey." Connie knows if Eliot wants to talk … he will… if he doesn't he won't. Either way, he will be right here ready to listen. Back in the house, Paddy knows that he has to go and talk to Tess and Tess is going to be pissed. He exchanges the knowing looks with his mother and the Gunny before exiting the house.

Tess' House:

Paddy wraps on Tess' door. He hears it unlatch as Tess comes into view. She doesn't needs words. Her expression is enough. Paddy attempts to apologize, he had not thought this all the way through to what could actually happen. "Tess, I'm sorry… I didn't think it through." He takes a seat at her kitchen counter tossing puppy eyes in Tess' general direction. Tess' only response is a side eyed glance as she continues on with her dinner preparations. Paddy makes several more attempts to get Tess to talk to him. Tess is family and he knows he crossed a line in the wrong way for the right reasons.

Tess knows that she needs to say something or Paddy will just sit there all night. She glances back at him from the stove. "Patrick… you had no right to do this." Paddy meets her gaze. "Tess…" She turns back towards him again with a wave of a spoon. "You are dead to me." Paddy gives her the same little boy smile that he has used on her since they were kids. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" He gives her another wide grin. "Get out of my house Patrick Hannigan." Paddy gets up and kisses her on the cheek before winking at her as he exits. "See you tomorrow?" Paddy turns back towards her a final time. Without looking back at Paddy, Tess answers. "See you tomorrow." "Love you, Tessie." Paddy hollers as he walks away into the night.

A long while passes as Tess hears another wrap at the door. She is in no mood to deal with Paddy again tonight. She throws the door open and is rendered speechless by the presence of Eliot Spencer standing at the threshold of her back door. Eliot takes in the sight of pure surprise across Tess' face. She is as beautiful as he has always remembered her to be. Her eyes were always his favorite. Tess had and still has the warmest eyes he as every seen.

"Hello Tessie." Out of pure shock and awe, Tess attempts to slam the door but Eliot stops the door with his hand. "Tess… please. Can we talk." The ruckus rouses the attention of Tess's boys. Peeking into the kitchen behind Tess, Eliot sees two pairs of eyes. They are his own eyes. Eliot takes in the look of the boys as their faces poke into full view prompted by their curiosity as to what is going on in the kitchen.

The pair are tow headed twins about the age of seven. The sight of them is like looking at a long lost photograph of himself at the same age. Tess doesn't speak. She is at a loss for words. Her secret is no longer a secret and she knows it. Eliot stands at the threshold stunned by the scene before him. Tess turns towards her sons. "Boys, would you mind giving Mommy a moment."

The pair ask in unison if they can play their xbox. Tess nods as the pair fight their way to back to the living room. With an obvious look exchanged. Tess escorts Eliot out to the porch for privacy. She leans against the railing with no idea of what to say. Eliot runs his fingers through his hair as he paces behind Tess. "Why Tess…why didn't you tell me?" Eliot did the mental math. He is in shock. Is it even possible? He knows it is possible. He loved Tess. They... they... well it is more that possible that those boys are his.

Tess remains silent turning away from him. Tess looks off into the darkness of the backyard. She truly at a loss, she never thought this moment would happen yet here he is and now he knows. After several moments, Eliot's tone becomes more aggressive. "Tess." He physically turns Tess into him. "Tess is it... are they."

Tess breaks free from Eliot's grasp. "You knowing would not have changed anything, Eliot. You were already gone." Now Tess paces in front of Eliot. She spoke the truth. It was when the darkness had begun to surround him. Eliot moves towards her again, this time with tenderness. "Tess." Eliot touches her arm. Tess does not look at him and turns away. He moves behind her and leans his head in the space between her shoulders. He places each of his hands on her arms so that she cannot move away from him. "Tess I am sorry. I am so sorry. If I had known..."

Tess does not want to face him. "Eliot… I just can't tonight… just…" She whips around . As her face passes in and out of focus the dim light, Eliot can see the tears streaming down Tess' face. "I'll see you tomorrow." Her voice is soft and quiet. Eliot leans in and kisses Tess on the forehead before walking away. Eliot knows that Tess needs time and right now, he will give her all the time in the world. He is not going anywhere. Tess walks into her house and tries to compose herself. The last 8 years are banging around in her head to the point at which she can barely focus on getting dinner to the table.

Eliot walks back to his truck to find the Gunny leaning against the driver's door. Gunny knows from the shell shocked look on Eliot's face that he now knows. "Eliot." He acknowledges the obvious. "Why didn't anyone tell me?" Eliot leans against the truck next to Gunny. His statement was not entirely a question as much as it was a statement of the experience with Tess. "Eliot… go back and rest. Tomorrow is another day… and now you know." He gently touches Eliot's should has he walks towards his own truck.


	4. About Us

Back at the Inn:

Hardison and Parker know something is wrong given Eliot's reaction and disappearance into the night. They are tempted to ask the others but they do not yet know who they are dealing with. Parker and Hardison excuse themselves from the group, heading up to their rooms to do some recon. It is time for Hardison to do what he does best. He reaches into his bag retrieving his laptop. It is time to take a little detour into Eliot's past and now he knows where to look. Hardison reaches for the bag that contained Parker's treats. "Treats by Tess" Tesla Baines, owner, it is time for an introduction.

Parker watches intently over Hardison's shoulder as he pecks at the keys and opens the door to Tess' life. The search is simple and easy, Tesla Baines was not one of their marks. She was a "normal" person. Tess lives her life out in the open. Hardison pulls up Facebook, Instagram, and that is when they see the pictures displayed by a proud mom. Hardison stops on a family photo from a Christmas past. At first Parker doesn't understand Hardison's fascination with it. It is a normal picture... just a picture.

"Parker... don't those boys..." Parker finishes his statement as the image clicks in her brain. "look just like Eliot. Like totally like Eliot." They look at each other as Hardison goes further back. He googles Tesla Baines and Eliot Spencer to see an engagement announcement among the return. This part of Eliot's life is in plain view. This was Eliot before he was Eliot. This was so ease, Hardison wonders why the hell had he not googled Eliot before? He then remembers it was likely because Eliot would kill him. The threat of the wrath of Eliot Spencer was enough to keep his fingers out of Eliot's past. Before Hardison can even turn around, Parker is calling Sophie. The only words he can hear are "you are not going to believe this... Eliot is a father." Hardison can hear bits and pieces of the conversation that ranges from why are you stalking Eliot to the directions to the inn.

"Eliot is going to kill you for calling Sophie." Parker looks down at Hardison with a smile. "Alec, there is no way that Eliot knew he was a father. You and I both know that he would have moved heaven and earth to be with his children." Hardison looks back down at the photo that is still upon his screen. From what he knows of his friend, Parker is speaking the truth. "If Eliot is about to find out that he is a father, he needs Sophie." Hardison knows that for once, Parker just might be right.

Hardison hears the familiar sound of Eliot's truck as he pulls back in. From the expression on Eliot's face, he already knows. "I think Eliot may have just found out." Parker looks back down at Hardison after a quick survey out the window. "Now, to learn a little more about Ms. Tesla Baines and why she is not Mrs. Eliot Spencer." Parker taps upon Hardison's laptop. "Get those fingers moving."

Downstairs:

Eliot is not quite sure what to do with himself as he paces on the porch for a long while before going inside. The image of the boys is etched in his mind. He remembers the last time he saw Tess. He remembers the kiss and the promise that he would be back soon. It was a promise that he did not keep. He chose Damien over a promise to Tess. He never returned to her. Then over time, he could not face Tess for what he had done. He loved her. At the sight of her, he knows that he loves her still. With what he just saw, how can she ever forgive him. Paddy knew everything. He was as close as a brother to Tess. He would have had to have always known. It was why Paddy had reached out. Eliot knows that Tess is the reason that he is here. Paddy wanted him to know.

Eliot walks into the kitchen to find Mrs. Hannigan alone at the table waiting for him. She taps the table signaling for Eliot to take a seat as she pours him a cup of tea. Eliot is amused by the tea. It would seem that they are all cut from the same mold. Tea to soothe the soul. Mrs Hannigan can see the mixed look of wonder and pain in Eliot's eyes. She knows from the look of him and a tell tale call from the Gunny that Eliot has seen the boys. This was not the way that any of them had planned for Eliot to find out but sometimes, the fates take control. The only thing that matters now is that Eliot knows.

Mrs Hannigan walks to a near by cabinet and pulls out a small box. She gently places the box on the table in front of Eliot and lifts the lid. "I have known that girl her whole life, she is a good mother. I am not going to tell you that she was right or that you were wrong but now that you know, Eliot." She taps the box. "They are wonderful boys." She leans down and kisses him on the cheek before leaving him to the contents of the box.

Eliot looks down at the box to realize that it is filled with pictures of the life of his children and their mother. He hears familiar footsteps in the hallway. He knows from the silence who they footsteps belong to as he calls her out of the shadows. "Parker don't lurk. I am assuming the two of you already know." Parker and Hardison take seats around the table noticing the box of pictures. "Tess was practically a daughter to the Hannigans. Tess' parents died young and the Hannigans are her family." Eliot does not really look at Parker as he speaks. His eyes are locked on the photos as he shuffles a stack in his fingers. He trusts Parker and Hardison enough to accompany him on this journey into the unknown. Eliot digs into the pictures with wonderment. He scans through the history of his sons in pictures. He hands various pictures to Hardison and Parker. "I'm a father." Hardison smiles at the pictures of the boys, Eliot's boys. "We know." He passes pictures to Parker. "They are beautiful, Eliot. They look just like you." Parker smiles at the candid shots of kids at play. Hardison decides to ask the hard question. "How did it go with Tess?"

Eliot looks up from the picture in his hand. It is a picture which must have been taken right before the twins were born. Tess glows in the photo with a belly that looks ready to burst. "It didn't. She wouldn't even talk to me." Eliot puts down the picture, walking to the window to look out. "How did you find out?"

Eliot turns and looks at Hardison. "I saw them. It seems everyone knew but me." There is a mix of shame with a bit of anger in Eliot's answer as he continues to speak. "I didn't know." He turns towards his friends as waves of emotions pass over him. Parker walks up and gives Eliot a hug. "We know Eliot."

"What are you going to do now?" Hardison looks down at the pictures in his hand.

"I don't know, Hardison, I just don't know."


	5. Another You

Eliot gets up from the chair and walks towards the window. "I don't even know their names." Hardison can see how much this small detail is troubling Eliot. He pulls out his phone and looks up Tess' Facebook account. This is an answer that Eliot needs and this is easy to find. He had already come across the answer to this particular question. "Jake and Jack." Hardison slips the phone back into his pocket. "What did you say?" Hardison has grabbed Eliot's attention. "Jake and Jack. Their names are Jake and Jack, Eliot."

A look of shock and awe crosses Eliot's expression. "What's wrong?" Parker is curious as to the root of this particular expression. "Jacob and John, she named them Jacob and John. I have to go." Eliot heads to the door grabbing his coat on the way. Parker tries in vain to stop him. She turns back towards Hardison. "What should we do?" Hardison shakes his head. "Let him go."

Eliot heads back to Tess' house. He knows this has the potential to go completely wrong but he has to do this. He has to. He pulls up and sits in the truck. Tess' house is just how he remembers it. He was in such a rush on his earlier visit that he forgot to take a moment and take it all in. It is a small craftsman style house that her parents left her with big front and back porches. He spies the tree house bikes and toys in the backyard. How did he miss all of this when he rushed to the back door a few hours earlier?

He can see living room lights on, he knows that Tess must still be awake. He sits with one hand on the wheel and the other draped over the seat lost in his thoughts and memories. The names rattle through his head. Despite everything he did to her or didn't do for her, Tess named the boys after his father and grandfather just as he would have done. They had talked about having kids when they were planning a life together. She remembered and honored the conversation. She knew how much it meant to him. She could have named them anything yet she named them after his family. He obviously left her pregnant and alone and Tess still honored his family with their names. After about an hour and a half, Eliot is startled by a knock on the window from the barrel of a .380. Apparently, his presence has attracted attention. He rolls down the window revealing Tess standing in her pajamas wrapped in a blanket with a handgun in her hand. "Eliot, you are still the most infuriating person I have ever met. You are going to stalk me until I talk to you, aren't you?" Tess sets the safety on the gun she eyes Eliot.

"That was the general plan." He smiles at Tess hoping to temper her annoyance. The scene reminds him of a fight that they once had which ended with him sitting outside of the house until she relented. "I thought you didn't make plans… the whole ninja thing and all." Tess waves her hand dramatically. "Come on. I don't want the neighbors to gossip any more than they already do."

Eliot gets out of the truck and follows Tess into the house. He walks in through the front door taking the time to take in the whole scene. Tess has a fire going which is beginning to falter. The room is warm and inviting. Tess's taste has become more refined over time. The house is beautifully decorated with old world treasures and is readied for the holidays. The only thing missing is the Christmas tree which Eliot knows is the event of tomorrow afternoon.

Eliot walks over to tend the fire after taking off his coat and dropping it over the back of an overstuffed leather chair. He has to smile at the sight of the chair. It is Tess' chair. It is the chair she would always curl up in with a blanket and a book. In a few moments, Tess returns to the room with two mugs of tea. The smell of tea is a mix of sage and blackberry with a hint of brandy, Tess hands one to Eliot and strategically places herself in a chair to shield herself from Eliot's charms. Eliot has always been her kryptonite but not tonight. Tess is taking all necessary precautions.

Eliot sits in silence for several minutes taking random sips from the mug. He thought he knew what to say. Despite her anger, Tess sits before him. He cannot screw this up. It might be his only chance. "Jacob and John?" Eliot stares down into the mug as if it were a crystal ball. "El, you saw them. I know you know. I am not going to tell you they are not yours but why are you here? It has been eight years." Tess' voice is again soft as she responds to Eliot.

"Tess, I didn't know. I…" He stops himself. She knows the story and enough with the excuses. "I am sorry that I was not there." Eliot looks at Tess with the weight of who she now is to him becoming so very obvious. She is the mother of his children. Tess is no longer a long lost love. She is the mother of his children. The phrase repeats in his head as he watches her every movement. Tess stands up and begins to pace. "Eliot… just stop. You made a choice. You need to live with the consequences." Eliot does not know what to do. He watches Tess. Her long hair is now short but she has matured from a pretty girl into a beautiful woman.

"Tess, can I meet them?" Eliot stands stopping Tess halfway across the room. He knows his ask is huge and he truly has no right to ask. He does know what to expect as the words leave his lips. Tess can feel the warmth of Eliot's hands on her shoulders. She looks into those blue eyes. She knows what she should do but this is hard. It is a lot harder than she expected. "Eliot, this is complicated." Tess is distracted and quiet. Eliot is expecting for Tess to say no. It suddenly occurs to him that he never bothered to ask or to check to see if Tess is in a relationship or if she is married. "Tess…" Tess interrupts him. "Let me finish." She pauses to sort her thoughts.

"You are their father, I would never deny my children their father but…" She leans up against the mantle letting the warmth come up through her legs. She suddenly feels Eliot standing behind her. "But?"

"Remember, they are only 7 years old, Eliot and they do not know who you are." Tess's simple words hit him like a sledge hammer. He knows she is right and he will respect that fact.

"We will see you at the farm, okay? Now, it is time to go. I need to be up in a few hours for work." Tess is firm but still kind. It was one of the traits that Eliot always loved about her. He is glad to see that this has not changed. Tess escorts Eliot to the door. Eliot slips on his jacket. Before he leaves, he leans down and kisses Tess on the forehead as he whispers. "Thank you." Tess shuts the door and leans against it with a long exhale. She has managed to survive her first one on one encounter with Eliot Spencer.


	6. Again For The First Time

Eliot is up with the sun in anticipation of the day. Tess will be here and she will have their boys with her. The thought of their being attached to a child let alone children is still so foreign to Eliot but the more he says it in his head, the more he loves the sound of it. He never thought the possibility of children existed in his life. Life has had other plans. Tess would never miss the trek into the woods for the perfect Christmas tree with the Hannigans. It is tradition and it was her favorite part of the holidays. Tess would have shared that love with her children. In this mood, he knows that he is better occupied than idle. He heads to the barns with Paddy and the rising sun. As they feed the livestock, Paddy knows that it is time to bridge the distance between them.

"You talk to Tess last night?" Paddy takes a seat atop the railing of the corral. Eliot gives him a sidelong look before joining him. "When were you going to tell me about the twins?" Paddy knew that this question was coming from the look on Eliot's face when he returned from Tess' house the night before and was the reason that he went back.

"I was getting around to it… I promised her I wouldn't, Eliot… I didn't know how to tell you." Paddy was torn for a long time but a chance meeting with Eliot changed his mind about sharing the news of fatherhood. When he saw Eliot, he knew that Eliot had returned a changed man… everyone deserves a second chance and he owed Eliot that second chance.

"So why am I here now?" Eliot wants to know what changed. If Paddy had not asked him to come, he may have never known about Tess and the boys.

"Eliot, when I saw you… you were different." Paddy pauses to sort his thoughts into the right words. "El, she is going to kill me if she ever finds out that I told you this. You know I have known Tess my whole life, Eliot. When she is not with the boys, she was working on her business or the shop. She seemed lonely and since you… there has never been any one else."

Eliot is not sure how to react to Paddy's comment. For him, there have been countless women maybe not countless but enough. He wonders for a moment if Paddy is exaggerating but raising two children as a single mom would leave Tess with less than a lot of time for a life outside of the children and making a living. A wave of guilt passes over him at that thought and of how he could have helped her. He shakes the thoughts of the past out of his head. He has now and he has time to make this right. He just has to get through today.

In town later in that morning:

Sophie and Nate arrive in town responding to Parker's call. Sophie loves New England especially at Christmas. She has missed their Boston adventures and true to the name, it reminds her of home. Parker and Hardison have already given them the rundown of the situation surrounding Eliot. Parker had told her about Tess and her shop. Sophie wants to take a peek at the shop and especially a peek and the mysterious lady love from Eliot's past." The thought of Eliot being a father makes her smile from a place of pure joy.

Sophie walks into the quaint shop. She is charmed by the old world elegance of the displays. The confections remind her of European shops. The shop is crowded but Sophie spies Tess among her staff. She watches the interactions to get a sense of who she is. Sophie lingers for enough time to see the school bus drop off the twins on a half day. She marvels at them under Nate's watchful gaze. "Wow." Sophie is almost giddy at the sight of Eliot's offspring. Nate wrangles Sophie to the car before they are spotted. If they are going to make an entrance, it is time to head to the inn.

Parker and Hardison are waiting for Nate and Sophie in the lobby with anticipation. Mrs. Hannigan is thrilled to have more guests in time for the holidays. Eliot and Paddy walk in as Sophie and Nate arrive. The inn is full of customers and family given the scheduled Christmas event. Sophie and Nate had been greeting Connie's and Mickey's family as Eliot notices their arrival. He knew Parker would have shared that news immediately and is not shocked by their presence. It has been a long while since Mrs. Hannigan hosted a full house at the inn during Christmas, the added company should make the tree party even more delightful.

Sophie greets Eliot. "You don't know how happy I am to see you." Sophie can feel the apprehension radiating off of Eliot. Nate follows Hardison to the rooms giving Sophie a few minutes to talk to Eliot alone. Eliot walks outside with Sophie in tow. "Handsome boys, Eliot."

"You saw them?" It suddenly occurs to Sophie that Eliot walked into a situation that has completely blindsided him. She can tell from his reaction that he truly did not know about his children. "On our way into town, my goodness are you nervous?" Sophie touches Eliot's shoulder in an effort to comfort him. "Sophie, this has been surreal. In a few hours, I will meet them."

"You haven't met them?" Sophie can see it his eyes. Eliot Spencer has met his match. She is slightly amused at her fearless warrior faltering over a couple of seven year olds. Even Superman has his kryptonite. "No… not yet" Eliot's attention drifts to the preparations going on nearby.

"So who is mom?" Sophie's question is intentionally vague. "It's complicated." Sophie smiles at Eliot. Hardison has shared the engagement announcement and with what she knows about Eliot. Eliot must have loved this mysterious woman, Eliot would have never offered a ring if he didn't mean it but there is quite obviously more to this story and a less than happy ending.

Eliot excuses himself from Sophie to help Paddy and to keep himself occupied. As Eliot's departs, Sophie spies the arrival of a familiar face through the window. Tess has arrived with her sons. Sophie can see Eliot's glance over his shoulder, monitoring Tess's every move. She has never seen her Eliot so vulnerable. Eliot stops in his tracks to taking the sight of the boys as they follow Tess to the barn. Each of the boys are dressed in Carhartt overalls, with layered flannel shirts boots and watchman caps. The irony hits him. He is dressed just like them. In his heart, he knows Jack from Jake based on pure instinct.

The boys instantly take off towards Paddy and Connie's kids who are gathered near the barn amusing themselves with play as Tess heads to the back of her Jeep. She opens the tailgate and begins to unload boxes of treats for the party. Eliot immediately walks over to help her. "Hi." He takes a box from Tess's hands. Much to his surprise, Tess give him a warm smile, she can see the nervousness in Eliot which she finds a bit intriguing and sweet. Eliot helps her carry in the boxes to Mrs. Hannigan. Tess lingers in the kitchen with Mrs. Hannigan to allow Eliot a few minutes to take in the boys.

"I am proud of you Tessie." Mrs. Hannigan nudges Tess. "I know this is not easy for you." Mrs. Hannigan rubs her shoulder.

Tess smiles again. Smiling is the only reaction she can muster with all of the emotions running a muck in her head and heart. She had hoped for his return for so long. She longed to have him there on so many sleepless nights. She missed everything about Eliot. As the years passed, she learned to accept that Eliot had made his choice. Tess watches Eliot through the window. The kids are hopping into the wagon with assistance from Paddy and Eliot. Paddy introduces Eliot to the children. He learns that his instincts were right. Jake is in red watchman's cap. Jack is in a blue one. He can feel Tess's watchful gaze upon him which he answers with a wave.

Mrs. Hannigan pushes Tess out the door so that she does not miss riding with the Gunny. The Gunny taps the seat next to him. "All aboard Momma Bear." Parker and the others have taken seats among the hay bales. All are enjoying the holiday activities.

The horse drawn wagons head down the path and into the woods. Everyone is headed to the Christmas tree farm owned by the Gunny. It has been a family tradition for as long as any of them can remember. Eliot remembers with fondness the assorted Christmases that he spent in this town. As they approach the farm, memories flash in his mind. He glances back towards Tess as the vivid flash of his proposal to her seems as if it was yesterday. It was a day so much like today. The near constant irony is not lost on him.

When the wagon stops, the kids scatter among the trees running in and out of them like a giant maze. Eliot is nearly knocked over by the pair of barreling seven year olds. He scoops up Jake before he starts to tumble to the ground. Jack grabs Tess's hand as Eliot rights Jake on his feet. They shout a mile a minute that they have found their tree. Eliot grabs a saw and follows Tess as she is dragged through the evergreens by the boys.

The moment has Eliot almost giddy. It is a moment that he could have only dreamed of having. With the choices in his life, he had never once thought that he could ever have a family and now he is having a family moment.

Sophie and the other observe Eliot and Tess's first adventure as they sip hot chocolate near the bonfire. Sophie watches intently, she is overjoyed to be able to see this sight. Though this moment is going well… there are many more moments to come and this is something that her darling Eliot is not prepared for. Ironically, the only one of them with any experiences in this situation is Nate and this is likely hitting close to home.

The twins physically drag Tess through the evergreens to their tree. Eliot gives the tree a once over and questions the boys if they are sure and if Tess approves. With a nod, Eliot begins to cut down the tree. He fights the pain in his shoulder and leg as he cuts the tree. Tess notices the winces pass across Eliot's face as he saws at the trunk.

Tess puts the boys at the end of the tree as Eliot pick up the trunk. Tess's perfume wafts in Eliot's direction as they maneuver back towards the wagons. The scent is warm, familiar and French. She still wears the same signature scent. They say that scent is the closest tied to memory. What they say must be true as Eliot's mind wanders into the shared past with Tess again.

Sophie notices how Eliot looks at Tess. She hopes it is the way that Nate looks at her. Parker walks up behind her. They both watch Eliot with affection. Sophie has never seen a look of love on Eliot. The love is painted across Eliot's features. Sophie is intrigued as to who this woman is that would have this much of an impact on her Eliot.

Paddy and Eliot place the tree in the wagon with the other trees as the group plans the return to the inn for the tree trimming party. Sophie is also taking a trip into her Christmas past. Everything about the traditions is oddly familiar and comfortable. Once back at the inn, Eliot helps the boys out of the wagon. He is thrilled when the boys ask Tess if they can take Eliot for some cocoa. Tess nods as Eliot walks off hand in hand with the twins. The sight of them tugs at Tess's heart strings in good and bad ways. Be careful of what you wish for… your wish might just come true.

Sophie walks up behind Tess. "Handsome boys." Tess turns and takes in what she knows is another friend of Eliot's. She had noticed Sophie earlier in the day at her shop. She found it a bit strange to see the woman browse for so long without a single purchase. "Thank you. Are you enjoying your stay?"

"Yes, this is quite lovely." Sophie hands Tess cup of cocoa. From everything she has seen; Tess is everything Eliot would have wanted. She cannot figure why Eliot would have walked away. "So am I to assume that you are also a friend of Eliot's?" Sophie smiles at Tess's quick summation of all of them. "Yes, yes I am."

Eliot looks over at Sophie and Tess as they chat. He knows the topic of conversation and is quite certain Sophie is getting a read on Tess. Parker, Hardison and Nate are chatting with the various guests. The evening wears on with the decorating of the tree and the celebration. After several hours and a visit from Santa, Tess sits on the couch with two sleeping children laying over her. Eliot watches as she mindlessly twirls blonde curls between her fingers. Tess tries to figure out how she will navigate two sleepy children to the car.

Eliot excuses himself from Nate and Sophie walking towards the couch where Tess is. "Can I help?" Eliot gently picks up Jack as he offers hand to assist Tess off the couch. They bundle the twins in blankets and carry them out to Tess's Jeep under the watchful eye of pretty much everyone in the room. Tess and Eliot gently tuck the twins into their seats. Eliot opens the door for Tess. He leans his forehead against hers as he whispers. "Let me drive you home." He lingers so close to her face. Tess fights every instinct to kiss him. The Eliot effect is upon her. She needs to resist him. She is not ready for this and she cannot figure out how he does this to her. This was what she wanted. All she wanted was him. She was head over heels for Eliot Spencer from the day that they had met. She wants to be angry with him. She wants to hate him but she doesn't. It is not within her heart. Eliot had given her the greatest gift even if he didn't know it and that love always rises to the surface within her. "Eliot." Eliot puts a finger to her lips. "I promise. I will just help you get them into the house and I will leave. Please, Tess, you don't know what this has meant to me."

Tess again looks into those blue eyes and relents. The boys are out cold and she was not looking forward to hauling them up the staircase. She holds up a finger "Just to bed. Okay." A huge smile crosses Eliot's face. "Scouts honor, I promise Tessie." Eliot's words trigger emotions within Tess. Eliot calling her Tessie. There is something about that name from his lips. It sounds so different than when others call her by that name.

Tess drops her keys into Eliot's open hand before walking around the back of her Jeep and gets in the passenger's side.


	7. Like Yesterday

Eliot navigates the way to Tess' house through the winter's night. Tess opens the door and turns on the lights before they each remove a child from the back seat. Eliot follows Tess into the boys room as she strips them out of their overalls. Eliot watches Tess tuck the boys into their blankets with great affection. Tess has a tenderness about her that is on full display. She gently kisses each of their foreheads before escorting Eliot out of the room.

The pair sneak down the stairs to the living room as Eliot prepares to honor his word and his promise to not overstay her generous welcome. He towards Tess. "Thank you, Tess." He kisses her on the cheek. Eliot takes in the scent of Tess' perfume. Tess feels the lingering heat signature left on her skin from Eliot's lips. He smells like Christmas from the Balsam and cold. She has missed him so much over the years. She missed everything about him. She looks into his eyes again relenting to the devil on her shoulder over the angel on the other telling her to let him go.

"Stay awhile." Tess gently runs her fingers down Eliot's jacket. It has been a long time since she spent time with a man... any man let alone one she loved. The invitation stuns Eliot as he accepts without a thought as he removes his cap and coat before Tess changes her mind. He follows Tess into the kitchen.

Tess opens a cupboard and pulls out a bottle of whiskey followed by two crystal rocks glasses. She pours two amble servings handing one to Eliot. "Come on." Tess leads Eliot back to the living room. Tess grabs a blanket offering Eliot half as she takes up a position on the couch. She gives Eliot a smile before raising her glass. "Parenthood." She clinks her glass against Eliot's before taking a big sip to steady her nerves and drown any potential regret as to where this might go. Eliot is at a rare loss for words as Tess continues. "So spill it, Eliot." No one knew him better than Tess. She knows there are a million questions pinging around his head queuing up but unable to manifest from his lips. Eliot settles into conversation with Tess as he discusses the events of this rather magical day and learns bits and pieces about the last seven years.

They talk well into the night with Tess and Eliot drifting off together on the couch. Eliot wakes up in the morning to the sounds of the boys bounding around the living room wrapped in the warmth of Tess' body draped over his own. This is the first morning that he does not feel an ache or a pain from his injuries. Tess blinks herself awake realizing that she is laying across Eliot. She is not quite sure what to do. She shakes off the thoughts in her head as she offers to make coffee. Eliot chats with the boys as he walks into the kitchen.

"Sorry... Awkward." Eliot makes a face as Tess puts on coffee. The face makes her smile as a thought as to what could have been circles through her mind. She knows those are dangerous thoughts indeed. Eliot takes a few sips of coffee before heading to grab his coat. Tess walks into the living room to stop Eliot from leaving. "It is freezing, take the Jeep." Tess grabs a set of keys off of the hook tossing them at Eliot with a smile. Eliot catches the keys midair at ninja speed. "Thanks, Tessie." Eliot leaves the chaos of Tess' house for the interrogation that awaits him back at the inn.

As he pulls in, Eliot is greeted by Paddy smiling on the porch. As Eliot walks up the steps in the same clothes as the night before. Not quite a walk of shame but close enough. "Not what you are thinking but it was still pretty awesome." He pushes on Paddy's shoulder as he walks into the kitchen. "Never is brother... never is."

Eliot expects endless questions from everyone and is quite surprised that everyone is just happy and doesn't ask a thing. They are going to let him process his thoughts first. Sophie was the only one to acknowledge the magic of the day. Her advice was to go slow. Eliot smiles, slow is relative. He can't wait to return the Jeep to Tess. It gives him another chance to win her favor.

Tess happily works away the morning in her shop as she begins the preparations for the holiday crush. Tess' workshop is buzzing with activity as Eliot stops in later in the morning to drop off the Jeep. Seeing the work that needs to be done, Eliot grabs an apron and offers to help. He picks up some piping bags and begins to decorate some of the cookies. To Tess' surprise, Eliot knows his way around a pastry bag. Eliot notices the eye spy from Tess. "I have skills acquired over a long career." He finishes with a mock accent as he whips up a proper snowflake.

To Eliot's surprise, Parker and Sophie join them at the shop on the premise of getting to know Tess. Tess is not sure what is going on but at this time of year, she welcomes all the help she can muster and Eliot's friends decorate a hell of a lot better than Paddy and Connie. The day goes long into the evening. Everyone heads to the inn to get cleaned up before dinner as Tess stays behind to lock up the shop. Eliot had not realized that Mrs. Hannigan was watching the boys until he walks in to the high energy pair bounding around with Paddy's kids. Eliot heads for a shower in anticipation of Tess' arrival to pick up the boys.

As Eliot dresses after his shower, his attention is grabbed by the commotion downstairs and the reflection of red and blue lights in the window. Eliot's first thoughts are that he and the others have been outed by someone or something. He rushes to the bottom of the stairs to get a better look. The police officer has taken center stage in the foyer with Paddy. Something tingles Eliot's sidey senses. Sophie notices Eliot's reaction from across the room. The glance backward from Paddy is all that Eliot needs to see. This is not about them. Something happened and the only person missing is Tess. Eliot is across the room and at Paddy's side in a second. The look on Paddy's face told him something happened to Tess.

Sophie exchanges worried looks with Parker and the others. Nothing is said as Paddy and Eliot grab their coats to follow the officer. Sophie and Mrs. Hannigan watch as Paddy and Eliot get into Paddy's truck through a shared view through the front window. Mrs. Hannigan answers her question before she can manifest the words. "There was an accident down the road." The worried expression on the old woman's face reveals to Sophie that this may have been more than just a little fender bender in the snow. Parker joins them at the door. "Is everything okay?" The returned look on Sophie's face tells Parker that the answer is no.

In the truck, Paddy is driving like a bat out of hell to get to the accident scene. Paddy does not speak which alarms Eliot. Their eyes grow wide as they arrive; all they can see is the twisted metal, broken glass and flashing lights. Paddy pulls the truck over and heads to find out what is happening. Eliot gets out of the truck almost at a dead run towards what looks to be Tess' Jeep. He reaches the wreckage and is grabbed by one of the firefighters. The hitter instinct rises to the surface as Eliot whips around to take the man down. Paddy grabs Eliot from behind and stops him from making a truly terrible mistake.

Paddy physically pulls Eliot towards the truck. "Go get the boys. I've got Tess." Paddy's words are delivered as a command. It is at that moment that Eliot gets a glimpse of Tess as Paddy rushes to hop into the back of the ambulance. Tess is covered in blood surrounded by paramedics tending to her. The look of horror crosses Eliot's face and he knows if he has this reaction, the pair of seven year olds will need care.

The boys are confused, disoriented and fascinated by all of the activity that occurs upon Eliot's return to the inn. They have heard enough to know that something is wrong and they know that whatever it is it involves Mommy. This is a rare situation where Eliot has no idea what to do. He is happy to see Sophie and the others arrive in the main room. He is not quite sure how to navigate this situation and he needs help. Mrs Hannigan guides Eliot in what to do. They need to wait for word from Paddy.

Upon hearing about Tess' condition, a group heads to the hospital with the boys. Paddy was able to see Tess for a couple of minutes before they rushed her to surgery. He told Tess that Eliot has the boys. They would take care of them and not to worry. Tess is barely conscious and in pain as they wheel her away from Paddy.

Paddy walks back into the waiting area to see that Eliot and the others have arrived. He tells Eliot that they are prepping Tess for surgery. Seeing the adults rushing around has worried and confused Jake and Jack. Mrs. Hannigan tells Eliot that the hospital is no place for the children. She will wait with Paddy and attempts to shoo Eliot towards the door. Paddy realizes the boys need to know something. He looks at the boys and chooses his words carefully as not to alarm them any more than they are. "Mommy has to stay for a while, is it okay for Eliot to take you home? Uncle Patrick is going to stay with Mommy."

The boys nod and walk up to Eliot. Eliot is not quite sure what to do. "Take my truck. It has car seats." He reaches in his pocket again and just hands Eliot his whole key ring telling Eliot which key is for Tess' house. Eliot knows it is the right thing to do but he feels guilty about leaving Tess. Eliot takes the kids out to Paddy's truck. The boys practically put themselves into the boosters seats. They inform Eliot that this is not their first rodeo in Uncle Paddy's truck. Eliot drives them home. The boys know their routine. They take off their coats and hang them up while they tell Eliot to take off his shoes and where to put his coat.

He is surprised at their candor and comfort with him as he is informed by Jack that Mommy would want them to take baths tonight in Mommy's tub. What they fail to inform him is that the bath is more for the water fight. Eliot noticed that Tess finally installed the deep claw foot tub in her bath that she had always wanted. From the lack of anything boyish in the room, he knows that he is being scammed but he is willing to be scammed by this pair.

A smile crosses his face as he spies Tess's eternal vice, a bottle of Mr. Bubble, on the edge of the tub. After the bath, the boys stumble from the tub to their bedroom to put on their PJs. They ask Eliot if they can sleep in Mommy's bed and with the chaos of the night Eliot agrees. He walks downstairs to check the house like he had done so many times so long ago. He turns out the light with a glance over his shoulder as he walks up the stairs.

He finds the boys building a fort on Tess's bed as walks into the room. He asks the question of them which has been on his mind. "Are you boys okay with me being here?" They look at him with a bit of confusion. "Eliot, you are Mommy's friend in her pictures, we know who you are." Jack's words surprise him until he realizes that Jack is actually pointing at the bookshelf in the room that is laden with picture frames. Jake adds. "You are the Army guy like Uncle Paddy."

Eliot can't get over the fact every time they say his name it sounds like ET which is exactly what Tess would do when she wanted his undivided attention. Eliot stands up and checks out the pictures. There are half dozen pictures of him and Tess and group pictures of him, Paddy, Mickey, Connie and Col. Vance on the shelves. Despite everything, Tess kept him close. He is humbled by her love. Whether it is love for him or just her love for her boys, Tess is a creature capable of tremendous and intense love.

His thoughts drift to what is going on with Tess. He is worried but he dare not appear worried. He takes a seat in the nearby chair propping his feet on the ottoman. Back at the hospital, Sophie and the others arrive to stay with Paddy. They wait for word on Tess. Paddy tells him of his concerns for Tess outside of the injuries. This is one of the busiest times of the year for her business not that there is a good time for an accident but this is definitely not a good time. Sophie takes the opportunity to get to know Eliot through the eyes of what is obviously an old friend.

Eliot falls into a deep sleep as he drifts into his dreams. He glances back to the truck as Paddy pulls away. He looks at the front door; Tess would not be expecting him. He and Paddy arrived home a couple of days early for leave and he wanted to surprise Tess. He remembers the feel of Tess in his arms with the warmth of her kisses and where those kisses would so often lead. The dream changes as he remembers the feel of Tess in his arms as he was leaving. He remembers the kiss and the promise that the job would be short and that he would be home soon. He tells her not to worry. She watches him from the porch as he pulls away. He never thought that would be the last time.


	8. Stay the Night

Hardison opens his eyes to find Parker hovering above him. "Parker! Cut that out."

She leans down. "Get up… we have places to be." Hardison rolls over and checks his phone. "It is…" He looks at the phone again. "Way too early to be having this conversation." He rolls back over snuggling into the blankets. Parker rolls him back to her. "Get up. It's time to make the doughnuts… and the cakes… and the coooookies…" Her voice drops down into a cookie monster register. Parker remains standing over him poking him until Hardison relents and pulls off the covers.

Within 15 minutes, Hardison finds himself at the back door of Tess's shop. He assumed that Parker would have asked someone for the keys, instead she pulls out a set of lock picks. Within a few moments Parker has the door open and the security system turned off. "How the hell did you do that so fast?" Parker looks up with a smile. "She is guarding pastries not the Hope diamond." She winks as she turns on the lights. "Besides, Eliot is not the only one who watches the food network." Parker rubs her hands together as all evil geniuses do before she decides where to begin. To Hardison's amazement, Parker might just actually know what she is doing as he watches Parker play with the decorating bags… it's a definite maybe.

Eliot is awakened by the stares of the twins who are perched on the edge of the bed. He rubs the sleep from his eyes. This is definitely not a sight he is used to. "Can we go see Mommy?" Eliot rights himself in the chair to ask the question of the man who would have the answer. Eliot pulls out his phone to call Paddy. He dials the number to hear the ringing downstairs. Eliot is shocked that he did not wake with Paddy entering the house but Paddy is a man of skills similar to his own and he was exhausted from the activity of the day before. The boys tromp down the stairs behind Eliot to see Uncle Paddy.

Paddy is slumped at the kitchen table from what was quiet obviously a long night. Sophie makes coffee and starts breakfast. Sophie takes in the scene of Eliot and his sons. It is a sentimental moment for her and one she truly never thought she'd see. Of any of them, Eliot seemed to be the only one with the potential of children and that potential was solely based on his ability to woo women in every town they visited. Sophie offers to get breakfast for the boys to allow Paddy and Eliot a moment to talk.

Eliot takes a sip from the cup that Sophie has placed before him to clear the fuzz from his head. "How is she?" He waits for the worst given what he saw the night before. "She'll mend. You know she is stubborn as all hell. She woke up from surgery and was ready to get the hell out of there." Eliot laughs since Paddy's summation sounds about right. "Why don't you go see her and I'll bring the boys by in a bit?" Eliot nods that it is a likely a good idea. "Do you know what happened?"

Paddy tells him the story of the drunk driver crossing over into her lane then sliding when he tried to swerve away. Out of instinct, Tess put as much of the car between the truck and the back seat.

"It is exactly what a mother would do. They protect their young even when they are not there." Nate offers as he too sips from his mug. Paddy looks up at Eliot. "Hit the showers and head out…" Eliot nods as he heads back upstairs. The boys seem rather entertained by their new friends and by Sophie in particular as they call her Poppins because of her accent.

Eliot showers at lightening speed returning the living room a short time later, Nate offers to take Eliot to his truck to allow Paddy some time to relax and get some breakfast. Eliot is quiet on the ride over to the inn. He is lost in his own thoughts. Nate knows from experience that nothing about having kids in your life is easy. They change everything.

Eliot walks into the room to see that Tess is sleeping or medicated into submission from the banter of the nurses. The sight of his Tess in a hospital bed shakes him to his core, he was not prepared for it. Eliot quietly pulls up a chair and sits beside Tess, taking her hand and brushes a wayward hair from her face. The nurse arrives to check on Tess. Eliot follows her out into the hall to get more information. The nurse assumes that Eliot is either Tess's husband or boyfriend. She tells Eliot that Tess as a bruised sternum, broken ribs and had to have her appendix removed but all went well. She will need to stay at least another day but they are hoping to spring her in a couple of days.

Eliot returns to find Tess waking up. She is obviously quite medicated from the whimsical smile on her face that Eliot loves. "Hi there." His approach is gentle and kind with softly spoken words. "Eliot?" She tries to move which is not recommended. She winces and breathes heavy at the slightest attempt. "Easy Tessie, you have had a hell of a night." He gets her to lie back. "The boys?" Are the only words that she can muster in her medicated state. Eliot presses a finger on her lips. "They are in good hands. You know I would give my life to protect them." Tess gets a weird smile on her face. "It's funny how quickly it sets in." Eliot does not follow her train of thought until she finishes her sentence. "The worry." Tess mutters as she drifts off. Eliot concedes her point. He sits with Tess a while longer before kissing her on the forehead before he departs. He heads back to her house to and to the boys. As Eliot passes by the bakery, he realizes it is open. He is curious as to how it is open when Tess is in no condition to have opened it. He walks in to see Tess's staff with Parker. "Parker?" Hardison walks out from the back with a tray. "Hi Eliot." He is stunned by Parker's gesture of kindness. Eliot walks into the back. "Parker why?"

Parker looks at Eliot. "Eliot, we do this for total strangers, Tess is family." Parker smiles and licks some icing off of her finger before waving it in Eliot's direction.


	9. You and Me

"Eliot, Tess is the mother of your children. She is family. We got this. Go take care of Tess and your sons." Parker's words and sentiment are clear and give Eliot much needed perspective. Eliot leans in and gives Parker a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Parker." Parker sees a glow in Eliot's eyes that has not been there a very long time.

Paddy has brought the boys over to the inn to play with the rest of the kids to get their minds off of everything that is going on with Tess. Eliot spies a note on the door to tell him where everyone has gone.. He walks inside taking in the solitude of Tess' house. So many memories are flooding through his mind that he could use a few moments of solace. On a hunch, he walks up to Tess's dresser. He opens the left hand drawer to reveal that Tess is definitely a creature of habit. The antique box is still there where she always put it. He takes out the box, holding it in his hands as the memory of the proposal emerges from the banks of his memory. The ring was his grandmother's. He opens the box and marvels at the Art Deco ring. He places it on his finger to look it over more closely. Tess has taken wonderful care of it. He smiles at the memories as he returns the box to its hiding place but it has inspired him.

Eliot proposed to Tess on Christmas Eve in the woods at the Gunny's farm. Asking for the ring from his father was one of the last happy memories that he has with his old man. It was a scene from planes, trains and automobiles to get to Tess but it was worth it. It was worth every blessed second. It could not have been a more beautiful moment if he had actually planned it. Everything went wrong but in the end, it was was one of the most beautiful moments of his life. He fumbled on the words but he got them out. He remembers the last light of day and the light in Tess' eyes, the smile when she said yes, the kiss. The very thought of can still stop him in his tracks. He remembers each and every second with the clarity as if it happened yesterday.

Eliot decides to stop by the inn to see the boys. Mrs. Hannigan can't help but smile at the sight of Eliot and the boys. This is what should have been for two people she loves like her own children perhaps there is a chance even if it is a small one for the happy ending she always wanted for that particular pair. The boys rush to Eliot to find out how their mom is and if the can go and visit. Eliot notices that Tess's Christmas tree is still by the barn. Eliot calls the boys to him with a plan to keep them occupied with the Christmas tree.

Sophie and Mrs. Hannigan watch with wonder as to what the three are up to through the window. After loading the tree into his truck, Eliot walks inside and pulls Sophie to the side, he has a request of her. Sophie is delighted to help him with anything he needs. She finds Nate who is enjoying a game of chess with the Gunny. She tells him that she is going to run into town and she would be back later and that Mrs Hannigan would be accompanying her to town. During their adventure, Mrs. Hannigan tells Sophie the love story of Tess and Eliot which delights Sophie. She has so rarely had a glimpse into Eliot's life before he was their Eliot.

Eliot takes the boys to see Tess in the hospital bearing flowers and a stuffie to make her feel better. When they arrive, Tess is awake and quite ready to be released though the Doctors have a different opinion. Tess is thrilled to see them, she has never been away from them like this and it is driving her mad. . Eliot can tell that though it has only been a day, Tess has missed her boys. She lights up with a glow when her boys are around her. The beauty amazes Elio. For all of the things that he has done and seen in his life, he is moved by this moment, he wants nothing more than to be part of this. This is his missing piece. He cannot help but acknowledge the lasting effect Tess has had on him. Whether she wants it or not.. she is stuck with him.

After the visit with Tess, Eliot takes the boys back to Tess' house. He is going to make the house ready for Christmas for Tess. He has a particular vision in mind. He and the boys go into the attic to get the decorations down. Eliot looks through the boxes with a smile. Tess is a sentimental fool. The decorations range from family heirlooms to noodle ornaments quite obviously contributed by the boys over the years. They set up the tree with her father's train at the base. Eliot is having the time of his life experiencing his boys. Parker, Haridson, Sophie and Nate have all joined him to get everything ready for Tess's return.

Sophie can see the longing in Nate. This is hitting him very close to his heart. Sophie understands. Nate shares stories of his son as they watch Eliot with his own sons. Even Parker is enjoying the holiday through a child's eyes. The boys are thrilled that Hardison has maxed out the Xbox graphics and taught them how to beat the games with the Easter eggs.

The boys get hungry as the others depart back to the Inn. Eliot takes them into the kitchen. Much to their collective seven year old astonishment, some boys do know how to cook. Eliot lets them help to make dinner. He has learned so much about his sons in the last 24 hours. Looks, is where the similarities between the pair ends. They are very different from each other. The love he feels for them overwhelms him. It was instantaneous and complete. He has never experienced this in his life. He has vowed to lay is life down for others as a soldier and as a friend but this… this is different.

With the commotion of activity in the kitchen, none of them heard her walk in. Paddy pulled some strings to allow them to discharge Tess early if she obeys the doctor's orders for rest. Paddy kisses Tess on the back of the head as he sneaks out. This is exactly why he made that phone call. Paddy had to get Tess out of the hospital for her own good. She and the boys are safer together and with Eliot. He is not quite ready to share what really caused the accident with Eliot. Paddy realized that there was nothing accidental about the accident when he went to look over the wreckage of Tess's car. He has a few more calls to make but Eliot's enemies are too close for comfort but as long as Tess and the boys are with Eliot, they are safe. Paddy feels responsible for Eliot's enemies finding Tess.

Eliot looks up completely taken by surprise to see Tess leaning against the doorframe watching them with a sweet smile on her face. He was not expecting Tess for a couple more days and is not sure if he has crossed a line with what he has been doing in her house. He has to leap into action grabbing the boys to keep them from tackling Tess where she stands. Eliot gently places them on the ground with the instruction that Mommy is still a bit fragile and to be gentle. The boys heed the warning lavishing Tess will gentle hugs and kisses. Eliot can not help but be moved. Tess looks very happy but very tired. Eliot orders Tess to bed with a flirtatious wink. Tess protests but Eliot offers a persuasive argument given how her body feels from just a little movement. Tess is still moving slow with the broken ribs as Eliot helps her to her room. Eliot helps Tess change into some comfortable clothes before tucking her into bed. He kisses her cheek and tells her that he will be back in a few minutes. Tess lays her head back to listen to the sounds of her home. She takes in the banter between Eliot and their boys with a smile on her face.

Eliot returns with a tray of dinner. Tess is actually shocked by what Eliot has presented to her complete with a napkin and silverware. It would seem that Eliot Spencer has acquired some new tricks and talents over the years. Eliot takes a seat on the bed next to Tess to talk for a while over dinner. Eliot coaxes some food into Tess' system before shaking a bottle of pills. "You need this." Tess again protests, she does not want the haze of the pain killers to dull her senses. This is something that Eliot understands. He leaves the bottle and some water in case she changes her mind. Eliot removes the tray and heads out to handle baths and bedtime. A while later and after goodnight kisses, Eliot returns to Tess, tired from a day of fatherhood. He comments to Tess that he doesn't know how she has done this so well for so long as he drifts off to sleep in the middle of conversation. Tess watches him sleep on the bed they once shared as she plays with his hair. She takes in the difference in Eliot. The last time they shared a bed, he was a soldier. Now, he has long hair that Tess curls around her fingers as she strokes his head. She wants to believe that he has changed. That this may be possible but life has taught her not to believe in such things anymore. She will just enjoy this moment.

Eliot wakes basking in the warmth of Tess sleeping form next to him. She always radiated heat like a blast furnace when she slept. Her fingertips are gently tangled in his hair. To his surprise, he has not notice the fatigue from his own injuries in days. The day passes slowly with Eliot relishing every second. Tess has to admit that she is truly enjoying having Eliot around. She knows better than to trust these moments but it feels so good with Eliot doting on her and the twins. She is trying to not anticipate when the other shoe will fall, when Eliot will disappear into the abyss again.

The Christmas Eve party at the Inn is the highlight of the season. Mrs. Hannigan always takes out all of the stops for her favorite day of the year. Tess is truly touched and a little impressed that Parker managed to get everything ready for Mrs. Hannigan at the bakery. She cannot tell her thank you enough. Eliot has shared with Tess just how much fun Parker had. Tess is truly amazed by Eliot's new friends. The boys are having a grand old time with their adopted cousins as they always do at Mrs. Hannigan's.

During the party, Paddy stops and asks Tess if she would mind fetching his mother's wrap from the porch which Tess is more than happy to oblige. Paddy plays his part for Eliot. All he had to do was get Tess outside. When she steps out she is amazed to see all of the trees draped in white Christmas lights. They even lit the gazebo this year. She walks out to take in the snow globe effect of the snow falling in the last moments of daylight making her way towards the gazebo. She can feel his presence behind her as Eliot approaches. He gently wraps his arms around Tess turning her towards him. Tess is quite aware of the similarity of this moment to another moment shared at twilight with Eliot Spencer. Eliot gently begins to sway taking in every inch of Tess. He leans in close. Tess becomes lost in Eliot. She cannot resist him any longer. His scent, the feel of his body wrapped around her, the look in his eyes. To resist him at this moment would turn her heart to stone. Eliot pulls Tess even closer as he whispers in her ear.

"It was you Tessie… it was always you." Eliot tilts Tess's chin so that her lips meet his own and kisses her.


	10. Hope

Eliot holds her close after their lips part. "Are you expecting me to swoon, Mr. Spencer?" Eliot gazes down into her eyes as a coy expression crosses Tess's face. "No, Ms. Baines, I expect you to dance." He gently pulls her in closer as he whispers. "Then, I expect you to swoon." Eliot kisses her again. Eliot realizes that Tess is shaking. "Are you cold?" He pulls off his jacket and wraps it around Tess' shoulders. Tess smiles as she answers. "No." Eliot puts his forehead onto Tess's as they hear a couple of familiar voices shouting as the twins run towards them. It is almost time for Momma Hannigan's presents. Eliot drops his hand down to grasp Tess' within his own as they walk back inside.

Parker and Sophie have been quietly observing the moment between Eliot and Tess. They watch the potential family walking back towards the inn and in hand. "Do you think this is what Eliot's life should have been?" Parker asks the question in an absent minded fashion that intrigues Sophie. "Parker, we all have a past. The past is the past but sometimes life gives a second chance at your future." Parker looks up at Sophie. With those words spoken, Sophie glances over to Nate who is once again locked in conversation with the Gunny. She knows the Gunny reminds Nate of his father in a lot of ways and that Nate is truly enjoying the experience.

The rest of the evening is filled with friends, family and food as the hours wear on until the time to say good night arrives. Eliot drives Tess and the boys back to her house. Eliot is unsure if he should stay or go, he lingers hoping for Tess to ask him to stay after he helps get the boys into the house. Tess is caught up in the spirit of the evening and in Eliot. Tess gives Eliot a warm smile as she whispers that Santa could use the help which is music to Eliot's ears. Eliot is overjoyed at the chance to experience a Christmas morning with his sons while the magic is still in Christmas. The boys run to their rooms to gather their bags of reindeer food that they made in school which Eliot learns is glitter and oatmeal. He walks them outside to sprinkle the food as he is peppered with questions about Santa. Tess watches from the house as she starts to make the hot chocolate. Her body aches from too much activity but it is Christmas and she had traditions to uphold.

Eliot walks back through the snow with a boy on each hip to the back porch. He pops the pair on to the porch before he knocks the snow from his boots. The boys have clamored back to the living room. Eliot stands behind Tess. He can see how labored every movement is for Tess. She has done too much and is paying the price. "Go sit. I've got this." He kisses her cheek and tends to Tess' traditions which he remembers so well.

Tess looks over her shoulder at him. She wants to protest but lacks the strength and the will to protest. Eliot shakes the pill bottle at her. She has avoided taking them to this point but the pain is becoming more than she can bear. It is time; the pain proves its point. She knows it is necessary and complies though she knows that she will not last long against the medicated fog that rolls over her with every dose. Eliot leans in again. "I've got this… rest." He kisses her cheek and touches the side of her face with great affection.

Tess heads into the living room with the boys. By the time Eliot heads back into the room, Tess is slowly drifting into the haze. Eliot tells the boys that Mommy's medicine makes her very tired. He gets the boys tucked into their beds though he knows sleep is not coming for quite a while. He knows that he has to focus Tess enough find out where she hid the presents. Eliot stands over Tess on the chair. He gently taps her face. "Tess… come on Tessie…" He realizes that perhaps, he should have asked this question before he medicated Tess. He watches as her eyes flutter as her head sways. A soft and quite medicated smile crosses over her face. "Come on Tessie… where did you hide them?" She reaches up and touches his face. "Eeelllliiiiooootttt…" Eliot laughs. "Come on, Tessie. Where are they?"

"Oh Eliot... not now... I'm sleeping. Later I promise." Tess' head rolls to the side as she passes out cold. He knows that he is not going to get anywhere fast with Tess. He lays a blanket over her as he surveys the house. Where would she hide them? He paces the house opening closet doors. He pauses for a moment and stares out the kitchen window. The shed… she hid the presents in the shed.

Eliot slips on his boots and heads out to the shed. Just like all things in Tess's life, it is meticulously organized. He looks at the boxes and shelves until he finds the Christmas stash. As he picks up some of the boxes, he turns, bumping into another box which spills its contents to the floor. He gently puts the box he is holding down to tend to the contents of the other box that are scattered upon the floor. He is astonished to realize that it is a box of Christmas presents with his name on them. The wrappings range from aged to recent. He sits on the floor for a moment touching the boxes. He wonders if he should. He can hear Parker's voice as if she was an angel on his shoulder. They do have his name on them. They were meant for him.

He opens what appears to be the oldest of the lot. He opens the wrappings with care for he knows how much care went into the wrappings. He opens the box to find an old samurai artifact that he had seen on a trip that the two of them took together. He runs his finger over it. She would have been so excited to give him this. He spies an envelope beneath the artifact. He opens the envelope to find a sonogram picture inside. The sight brings tears to his eyes. She had hope. From the other boxes, she held out hope for a long time. He places the items back in the box and picks up the boxes of the boys' presents before heading back into the house.

He arranges the presents around the tree but his mind keeps wandering over to Tess. After arranging presents and filling stockings. He sits and watches Tess on the couch. He wants to wake her and tell her all of the thoughts in his head. How could he have left Tess? How could he have not seen what was in front of him. He has the most beautiful woman in the world in front of him. Granted that she is currently in a drug induced buzz but she is still the most beautiful thing he has every laid eyes on.


	11. Still the One

As Eliot picks up Tess' legs and takes a seat on the couch next to Tess, his own wounds begin to ache. He laughs look at them now. Tess begins to stir as the initial fog of medication begins to clear. Her eyes flutter open as she takes in Eliot next to her on the couch. Tess struggles to her feet in front of Eliot as she extends her hand. "Come on old man… time for bed those boys are going to be up with the sun."

Eliot fluffs a pillow with a plan to sleep on the couch. "Come on, we can share not like its our first rodeo there cowboy. Wouldn't want you to scare Santa away." She again extends her hand. He can't help himself as a smile the size of Texas crosses his face. "Take me to bed or lose me forever." Eliot gives Tess a coy look as Tess gives him a wink in return. "Top Gun… really you have resorted to Top Gun."

"I thought it was clever." He begins to hobble. Tess gives him a wicked look over her shoulder as they walk upstairs. "If you were really clever, you would have sung "You've lost that loving feeling."" At the top of the steps, Eliot pulls Tess into a deep kiss. "I love you Tesla." Tess is surprised by the statement that came out of Eliot's mouth in the form of a full sentence. She has not heard those words in so long and here they are spoken by the love of her life and the father of her children. They head into her room and snuggle beneath the sheets.

The next day is a blur of activity with the boys beginning pulling them from bed at dawn. Eliot is quite obviously on cloud nine when the others arrive at Tess' house to share a celebration. Eliot had invited them over with a blessing rom Tess. Nate is transported back in his own life to Christmases from what feels like an eternity ago as the children play with their Santa bounty in a house filled with a family. Eliot is busy in the kitchen preparing dinner as Sophie wanders in. "If I didn't know you better, Eliot, I'd say you are glowing. Under that tough outer shell… you are positively gooey inside."

Eliot looks up from his sauce. "I am many things but gooey is not one of them." Jake bounds into the kitchen for a cookie as he turns to Eliot with a finger on his rosy lips. "Shhh, DTM." Eliot tries to maintain a stern face but is quickly defeated by the sight of his son. Jake scampers back into the other room. Eliot looks up at Sophie as she asks the obvious question. "What is a DTM?" Eliot laughs as he answers. "Don't tell Mommy." Sophie smiles with her own retort. "Gooey." She takes a cookie with a smile and walks out of the kitchen.

For as much as it delights Sophie to see Eliot this happy, she worries if this will last beyond the magic of Christmas. Who can resist love at Christmas. Eliot has never known this kind of life. It is not natural to his ebb and flow. As Sophie observes, Tess walks into the kitchen to see how everything is coming along. Tess is beginning to enjoy this sudden mix of new and old friends as she tells Eliot that Paddy and Connie have arrived. Sophie can see the way that Eliot looks at Tess. She has seen it over and over again in the last few days. They love each other but she is truly worried if is love going to be enough. They are two people with a complicated past, a past that has the potential to blow them apart at the seams. Funny, how that seems a bit familiar of a position to be in. Sophie ponders as she walks out into the living room to join Nate and the others.

The meal is elaborate and grand. Eliot is having the time of his life entertaining family and friends. He has never experienced this in his life. This was his family and his friends. He never had a Christmas like this before. The only thing that ever came close were the trips on leave with Paddy and then he felt like he was always a bit of an outsider.

Parker finds herself getting a breath of fresh air on the porch as Eliot comes out to find out if she is okay. He finds her sitting on the banister of the porch positioned to look both inside and outside. "Hey." Eliot's approach is quiet. Parker remains silent for a moment before answering him. "Hey." Eliot leans against the banister looking into the window. "You okay?" He taps Parker's feet. Parker pulls her legs in wrapping her arms around her feet. She looks up at Eliot with a curious expression that he cannot immediately read. "You are really happy here." Eliot looks into the window at everyone. "Yes, I am happy." He knows there is more to her question. "What do you really want to ask me, Parker." Eliot's gaze is now firmly fixed on Parker. She looks at him or rather through him as she forms the question that she wants to ask. "Are you going to leave us?"

This thought has flickered in and out of his mind for the last few days. Tess, the boys… He looks up at Parker… and everyone inside. Everyone who matters to him is right here. Everyone. "Parker…" Parker interrupts Eliot. "If you are going to leave us… don't tell me now… Let's have this." Parker points towards the window. Eliot looks up with a smile. He knows what she means. The imperfection of tomorrow… can be dealt with tomorrow. Parker hops down from the banister as she and Eliot head back inside.

The day wears on long into the night with much merriment and conversation. Tess is cleaning up some final details as Eliot walks into the kitchen. He takes a plate from Tess's hands. "I'm going to head to the Inn." He leans in and kisses her on the cheek as he places the plate on the counter. As he is near, Tess takes in the smell of Eliot's skin and his hair. This is no longer her soldier boy who smelled of gun oil and the outdoors. The high and tight short hair of the solider has grown out into longer tresses that remind her of the heroes of every chick lit book she has ever read. There are more lines on his face but his eyes are just as blue as they always were. She reaches out to stop him. "Eliot." Eliot turns back towards her. "Stay."

Eliot cannot resist the invitation. He doesn't want to leave her. Eliot wants to keep this feeling just as long as he can. The boys have gone to bed, the guests have said goodnight. It is just the two of them. He pulls Tess closer. "Are you sure?" Tess looks up as she runs her fingers through his hair. She leans in and kisses Eliot. The kiss is like a shock wave through Eliot. When he kissed Tess at the Inn, he caught her off guard, this… now this was a kiss. It was a kiss with the passion and fire that once burned between them. They remain in the kitchen thoroughly locked in each's embrace for a long while. Tess loves the way he feels, the way he tastes. Every wish she made on a sleepless night came true… but that is the fickle thing about wishes… forever is a relative term. Eliot takes her hand and guides her back to the living room.


	12. Borrowed Time

Eliot guides Tess to the living room and to the couch as he tends to the dying fire. He looks back at Tess. It has been a very long time since he has spent time with a woman who matters to him. There have been others… more others than he cares to admit having in his life. The models… the flight attendants… that librarian… his escapades run through his mind in a rapid succession of images. He thinks about Parker and what she has said to him about Tess. She is the mother of his children. She is family to him. The past week has been an absolute whirlwind. A life he never thought he could have sits a few feet away from him. In his life, he is the fixer. There is not a problem that he cannot fix. He is the cavalry. He never needed any one… until now.

Tess taps the couch for Eliot to join her on the couch. He plops himself down on the worn velvet of the couch next to Tess. It is old and familiar. Tess loves this damn thing. She has had it as long as he has known her. The green velvet has the patina of time with the same pillows from that shopping spree at the antiques store down east. She went back to the store ten times before he finally broke down and bought them for her. He couldn't remember which ones she liked so he bought them all. He takes in every detail of this moment in time. He is unsure of how long it will last. Eliot takes in the smell of the fire, of the tree, of Tess's perfume. He wants to imprint this on his memory.

Tess has pulled a soft blanket over her legs for warmth. Eliot feels a mix of her body heat and the blanket as he places his hand on her leg. The moment is full of a peacefulness that he has not felt for a long time. The comfort radiates through him as Tess runs her fingers through his hair as he lays his head against her. Reality creeps into his thoughts. Parker, Hardison, Nate and Sophie need him. He is the protector. The passage of eight years has proved that Tess has not needed him. She did this on her own. She created a home and a family on her own. His children have a good life. Tess is a good mother. Eliot knows this to the bottom of his soul.

Once upon a time, he was in love with Tess, in love enough to picture forever with her. Now, he is in love with the person that she has become. Both of them are so different now, could she possibly learn to love the man he has become. Tess does not know of the darkness that consumed his world. He has battled his demons. Fate spared Tess that trip through the inferno. Fate spared him too. The worst that he did was to break his promise to always be there for her. Eliot knows that is no small thing. To leave her the way that he did was inexcusable. He did not know she was pregnant. His ignorance allowed him to justify his actions under the premise that he was protecting Tess from the darkness.

Tess is raising a family. She is raising his family. The boys… the boys are amazing. He would have never thought he could just love. Now he understands… he gets it. He understands the pain that Nate must have felt having this taken this from his life. He cannot envision leaving his sons. Every instinct drives him to protect Tess and his children. With Nate and the others, he has made enemies, powerful enemies. Making enemies, for the right reasons does not make his life less dangerous. He wonders if Tess' accident was an accident. She know the roads to the farm like the back of her hand. She could drive them blindfolded even in the snow. Tess grew up in Maine, a foot of snow is a dusting. Eliot knows that a conversation with Paddy is in order. In short order but not tonight.

Tess's gentle caresses begin to quiet his mind. He realizes that he is so use to making his own decisions that he is overlooking the fact that everything is contingent on Tess. He has no power. He has no leverage. Tess could cast him away with a single word. He changes his position to face Tess. The passion from the kitchen manifests again. Every kiss triggers a dozen memories of what they once were in Eliot's mind. He wants more. He needs more. He pulls her closer as the moment accelerates between them. It is at that moment that Eliot feels the little eyes upon them and the tug on his sleeve.

"Eliot…." Eliot turns to have a sleepy-eyed Jake climb upon his lap. Jake is closely followed by Jack who climbs onto the couch in the space between himself and Tess. Within minutes, Eliot is wrapped in the warmth of his sleeping sons. Tess gives him a smile as she gets up to cover the trio with a blanket. She kisses them each on the head as she wraps them up.

The boys accept Eliot without a question as to who he is and Tess knows it is from her stories and the pictures. She never thought she would see Eliot again and here he is wrapped up with sons. She wonders just how long this will last. She has seen Eliot's life or a least those who are part of his life and she doesn't see where she and the boys would fit. The moments are bittersweet. This is what she always wanted. It came without warning. She worries that it will evaporate again only this time… there are casualties. How would she explain this to the boys?


	13. Your Attention Please

Eliot takes in the warmth of his sons. The moment hits him with a wave of pure bliss. It is nothing like he as ever experienced. He trained his mind to find peace through the practice of ancient arts. But, this... this is true peace. He listens to their breathing... he listens to their hearts beating.

Every day with Tess, with the boys makes him so acutely aware that sooner or later, this will end. The team needs him. It is his job to protect them. He glances up at Tess at the other end of the couch. He watches her as she sleeps. He is inwardly overcome with this moment. He holds onto the boys. He commits every detail to his memory. The smell of Johnson's baby shampoo, the fabric softener from their PJs... every detail... He needs to remember this.

The morning brings the smell of pancakes, maple syrup and coffee. He watches Tess stir the amber liquid into her coffee. He cannot believe that he had almost forgotten that little detail. Dark Amber, the secret grade and Tess' vice. She drives to Vermont to get it. As she tends to the boys, Eliot picks up her mug taking a sip of her coffee. Tess gives him a bump to his hip as she retrieves the cup from his hands. They finish breakfast as Eliot prepares to head back to Inn to change his clothes and to seek counsel. There are things that he has to do. He hugs the boys as they all heads to his truck. Tess gets ready to head to the bakery. Without her Jeep, she plans to use her delivery van until she figures it out. Eliot drops them off on his way.

Eliot enters the Inn to find Mrs. Hannigan in the kitchen. She can see the change in Eliot. She recognizes the weight of the knowledge of his family on his shoulders. She tabs the table for Eliot to join her. Eliot knows what she wants to discuss. He just does not know what to say. She sits across from him in a rare silence. Sophie spies Eliot in the kitchen and lingers in the doorway. Mrs. Hannigan hears the bell from the front desk. "You will figure it out my love." She rubs his shoulder as she walks passed Eliot with a wink to Sophie in the doorway.

"May I join you?" Sophie pours herself a cup of coffee as she takes up a place in Mrs. Hanngian's seat. Eliot waves an invitation. "So my darling, what is troubling you." Eliot glances over the edge of his cup. Sophie knows the heaviness in Eliot's heart. Eliot does not know what to do. Nate walks into the kitchen Eliot's heart falls he knows what Nate is about to say. Nate is followed by Hardison and Parker. There is someone who needs their help. Sophie meets Eliot's gaze. Nate tells them of the plan. Hardison hands Eliot the plane ticket. "I have to say goodbye." Eliot gets up and walks out the door. Hardison follows. "I'll pick you up."

Eliot parks the truck as he glances towards the bakery. Everything that Tess is... everything is here. From the moment that Eliot walks through the door, Tess knows. She knows that he has to leave them. Eliot spies the boys decorating cookies in the back room. He stops Tess. He knows that she knows. He pulls her close. "I have to." Tess stops Eliot with a finger on his lips. She just doesn't want to hear the words again. "I know." Eliot takes Tess' hand placing his keys in her hand. "I'll be back... I promise you." Tess looks away from him. It has been 8 years but it stings just the same.. Eliot turns her face back towards him. "Tess, I will be back." He sees the tears well in her eyes. He hold her face in his hands as he wipes away the stray tear from her cheek. "Tess, I will be back." Eliot gently kisses her lips as he spies Hardison pull up. "I promise." The words leave his lips as they had done once before. This time he swears that he means them. The boys hear Eliot's voice and walk into the room. He crouches down before the. "I have to leave for a while. I want the two of you to take good care of your Mom." He brushes each of them on the head before walking out the door. He resists the urge to look back... He can't... he just can't. It hurts too much. Eliot gets into the back of the van taking the seat next to Parker. He remains silent. Parker can see how painful this moment is for him. She leans into him with a gentle poke. "EEElllliooootttt"

February, back in Portland:

Sophie has noticed the growing discontent within Eliot. He has been effective but she knows the distraction in his heart. One job has lead to another and another.. and another still. Time has passed quickly. Time without contact with Tess. For once in his life, Eliot has something to lose and he is afraid. Eliot sits in the kitchen of the pub. He gets up and pours himself a cup of coffee. The takes a few sips as he walks about the kitchen. He walks to the supply shelf with a bottle catching his eye. He carries the bottle of maple syrup out to the prep table. He pours a bit into his coffee stirring up the thoughts of Tess.

Sophie walk into the kitchen. She watches Eliot linger over his coffee. She recognizes the familiar smell in the kitchen. "It's funny. They say the sense if smell is the one most closely tied to memory." She picks up an orange from the basket on the metal table. She rolls it in her hands taking a whiff of the soft citrus scent on her finger tips. "You are missing them aren't you?" She moves closer to him. Eliot casts a glance her way as he begins to prep. "It is just coffee, Sophie."

He is aware Sophie that can see through what he knows is a thinly veiled facade. He dives into the prep work in the kitchen. Food is life... food is his passion... it calms his mind. He needs to figure out his next move. He has done what he could for Tess. He paid off her house. He paid off her business. He has not called Tess. He doesn't know what to say to her again. He meant to call sooner, days turned into weeks. He has had countless messages from Paddy that have gone unreturned. Eliot toils in the kitchen for hours unaware of the passage of time.

Sophie's cellphone rings with an unfamiliar number but a familiar area code. Nate and Parker notice the instant smile that crosses Sophie's face. They question her but Sophie keeps still about the caller.

A short while later Parker spies an unexpected guest entering the pub. Tess enters with the boys in tow. Parker cannot believe that Tess is here. Parker makes a beeline into the pub which grabs Nate's and Hardison's attention as to the purpose. Tess is greeted warmly as Parker and Hardison take the boys into the backroom to entertain them quite aware there is another purpose associated with this visit other than a purely social call. Tess quite obviously needs a moment alone with Eliot. Alone as alone can be in a kitchen full of people. Parker points the way as Sophie takes up a position to observe.

Eliot continues to fuss in the kitchen when he feels eyes upon him. Lost in his task, he makes his usual assumption. "Damn it Parker... I am busy here." He plates up several dishes as the swirl of activity in the kitchen begins to die down. "Parker hand me that..." A very familiar hand appears in his vision dropping the keys to his truck onto the table. Suddenly the activity in the kitchen seems to melt away as Eliot realizes that Tess is standing in the kitchen. "Tess?"

"Hello Eliot." Tess takes up a position leaning against the table. Eliot is astonished to see her standing before him. "Tess... what are you doing here?"


	14. More than you Know

"You can be a hard man to get a hold of, Eliot." Tess' expression is hard to read which Eliot knows he deserves. He is well aware of his cycle of self-sabotage when it comes to Tesla Baines. Eliot instinctively looks around to which Tess responds with the answer. "They are playing video games with Parker and Hardison." Eliot cannot contain the smile as he takes Tess's hand leading her back into the back of the brew pub. He walks in to find the foursome engaged in an epic battle for the soul of the universe.

Eliot gives them each a brush on the head as the boys spank Hardison at the game. Tess stops Eliot in his tracks now that he has seen the boys. "We need to talk, Eliot but the boys want to see you first." He knows he deserves the tone in Tess' voice. She just drove across the continental United States to have this conversation. Tess actually drove his truck from Portland ME to Portland OR.

As the boys play, Tess shows Eliot the pictures from the road. Eliot can't help but wonder why she is here. He never expected her to return the truck, let alone drive it across the country with two young boys.

Eliot whips up a dinner for all as Tess keeps him company in the kitchen. He love being at the table with everyone he loves.

Eliot offers for Tess and the boys to stay at his apartment he keeps near the pub but Tess tells him that she had already rented a suite at a local hotel. Eliot does not want the evening to end and he knows that he and Tess do need to talk. Eliot offers to drive Tess and the boys to the hotel which Tess accepts. The boys show Eliot around like they are on the adventure of a lifetime. Their joy drives Eliot's demons away. After wearing themselves out, Tess settles the boys into bed as Eliot orders from room service for some wine. As the suite quiets down, Eliot takes the moment to gauge why Tess is here.

He turns on some music as he pours two glasses of wine. Tess is surprised by the romantic atmosphere but are there things that need to be said. Sophie had told Tess about how heartsick Eliot has been for the past couple of months. Tess was touched that someone who is obviously close to Eliot reached out but Eliot also broke another promise to her. Tess was touched by Sophie's gesture but as much as she would never admit it. She missed Eliot too. Sophie as told her about the man that Eliot has become. In Tess's eyes, Eliot became more of the man that she always knew was there.

Eliot hands Tess a glass of wine as she joins him in the living room. She is fascinated by Eliot's reaction to their arrival. With everything that happened over the last 8 years. She should never want to see him again but he was the love of her life. She thinks back to their first meeting when Paddy brought him home on leave from the Army. She was trying to make a go of the bakery. She remembers Paddy coming into the bakery with a new friend in tow. They were still dressed in their fatigues with the high and tight hair. She remembers Eliot's accent prevalent in the greeting. She reflects on the night out at the bar with Eliot asking her to dance. Eliot shared that he had just broken up with a girl from back home as they became paired for a double date with Paddy and his future wife. He was sweet and a gentleman with old fashioned manners.

Eliot thinks back to how he found himself going back time and again to Maine because he had no where else to go and no where else that he wanted to be. He fell in love with Tess slowly. She inched her way into his soul over the course of the years. He is stunned that she came to him. He is almost afraid to wonder if this could be real. If fate is really offering him everything he ever wanted but never deserved.

Tess stands up and paces trying to sort her thoughts. She was so angry when she left Maine. It lasted pretty much to the Rockies. Everything she worked for is gone. She didn't deserve this. She knows that Eliot does not know. He would have acknowledged it by now if he knew the reason for her arrival. He quite obviously has not spoken to Paddy. "Eliot, do you know why I am here?" Tess turns and faces Eliot who is still seated on the couch.

Eliot knows Tess' tell and her tell is on full display. Something happened. "Tess, I know you are mad at me for not calling but you did not drive across the country to tell me that you are cross with me." Tess paces some more. Eliot is now acutely aware that there is a reason that Tess stands before him.

The smirk intended to make her smile releases the hell fire within Tess. "Eliot, it is all gone, the shop, they wrecked the house. I had to get the boys out of there. Why are they looking for you. Why did they find me. It is just all gone now. Eliot and it's because of you." Tess' voice is harsh and just loud enough to convey the sentiment without waking up the boys. Every spidey sense in Eliot instantaneous activates. He is off the couch in a second as Tess paces in front of him. "Who was it Tess." Tess turns towards Eliot as she walks over to refill her glass. "You didn't think people would come calling. What in the hell was Paddy thinking." Tess' anger rises back up to the surface.

Eliot is speechless. He had Hardison watching the house. How did this happen? He silently wonders to himself. "I had to get them out of there and this was the only place I could think to go." Tess is now pacing quickly about the room running her hand through her hair in frustration. Eliot takes the glass from her hand as he turns Tess towards him. "Tess, tell me what happened." His tone is quiet and calm taking up his cues from what Sophie would do . "Who knows where you are?"

Tess looks him dead in the eyes. "Eliot, the only person who knows where I am is Paddy and I took a random route here." Eliot surveys the room. "Get the boys, we are getting you out of here. I am not taking any chances." Eliot's words are not delivered as a request but as a command. Tess knows that Eliot is now concerned and that does not sit well. Her anger can wait. "Tess, please, we will talk about this but I need to make sure you and the boys are safe. Then, I promise we will talk. Get them."

Tess gathers the boys and their things. Eliot pays for the room for the week before making sure everything is safe. Eliot takes them all to his cabin outside of Portland. This is one of his safe houses and he hopes that it truly lives up to the task. The boys are surprised by the accommodations but they love Eliot's rustic cabin. Eliot gets the boys settled in before returning to Tess. He checks around his home to make sure there are no threats. As he walks outside, he calls Nate, Hardison and finally returns the calls to Paddy. He wants to know everything.

Hardison immediately begins to do his research as to who could possibly be using Tess and the boys as leverage against Eliot. He pulls the footage from the cameras sending it to Eliot's phone. Things had been quiet, he had not bothered to check the footage. Eliot will kick his ass for this slip. Hardison calls Parker to help him review the events from the cameras.

After a long while Eliot returns to Tess. He has seen the pictures of Tess' life in ruins. Tess has settled into a chair and has made a pot of coffee. She sits at the table quietly sipping from the cup with her head in her hands. Eliot watches her as he makes one last sweep. He walks up behind Tess gently placing his hands on her shoulders. "Tess, I will make this right." It is at that moment that he feels it on her shoulder, a holster. How could he have missed that Tess is armed? "How many weapons do you have on you right now?"

Tess looks up with a sarcastic smile. "Eliot, I grew up in Maine, have you, Paddy, Connie, Gunny and Vance in my life... so more than you think." Her answer actually shocks Eliot. How could have have missed this? "How many?" He taps the table in front of Tess.

Tess stands up and proceeds to remove 3 hand guns, a taser and a pocket knife from her person. She lines them up on the table. Eliot looks over the collection picking up the taser. Tess smiles as she answers. "Parker gave it to me for Christmas, I thought it to be rude not to bring it. I know my way around a gun, Eliot."


End file.
